Alone
by Eric90
Summary: Luke Skywalker Discovers the charred remains of his Aunt and Uncle...He also finds the Stormtroopers responsible


"No!" The word kept repeating itself in Luke's head, he brought the landspeeder to a halt, never taking his eyes off the blazing house he walked forward in a daze. This was his home, the only one he'd ever known, this was his entire life he only hoped that his aunt and uncle were okay. But as soon as that thought arose it was dashed.

Two bodies lying just outside the entrance, burned from head to toe only their bones remained. He was alone now what was he going to do? Luke turned his head and looked away from the gruesome sight he maintained composure. He tried to think of what his Uncle always told him about death "can't change it son, you just got to face it'' he looked back at the scene, but he couldn't accept it.

"Why?" that word replaced the other, he searched for an answer, but couldn't find one, there was no sense in this the troopers just needed answers didn't they?

"Hey you, Halt!" said a voice, an imperial stormtrooper came out from behind the burned out husk followed by a couple of more troopers "Do you have any relation to this couple" the trooper asked, "yes" Luke replied in a daze. The troopers then began to talk amongst themselves Luke was numb, he couldn't feel a thing he didn't even notice that the trooper had acknowledged him again "Kid we're gonna have to ask you a few questions"

Luke looked at the trooper. He stared into the dark eye lens of the mask, but he couldn't believe there were human eyes behind them. "Questions? like the ones you asked my aunt and uncle...before you killed them?" the trooper sighed behind his mask "We were just following orders kid" Luke scoffed "What kind of sadistic Government do you work for?" the trooper raised his gun at Luke "watch your mouth kid the empire's all you got now, we got to take you in" Luke looked behind him as the other troopers surrounded him. He turned back to the leader "What did my aunt and uncle do to deserve this?" the trooper straightened himself

"resisting arrest and spitting on an officer of The Empire" A small smile came to Luke's face that was his uncle all right always giving orders never taking them, he hoped that at this moment his uncle was watching him from somewhere. He would be so proud.

Luke stared at the officer in front of him and spit on his mask. Then at that moment the troopers behind him tried to restrain him, but he was too angry now he fell to the ground taking the troopers with him, he wrestled his way out from under the troops and stood up. He delivered a blow to the officer's helmet actually knocking it off, he got on top of the officer and began punching him in the face, the other troopers pulled him off and threw him back into the dirt, one of them pointed their blaster at him and fired

Luke wasn't thinking anymore he knew where the blast would go and he dodged it and all the others until he was face to face with the trooper, he grabbed hold of the gun and tried to wrench it from the troopers grasp. He finally did and hit the trooper with the butt of the gun and kicked him to the ground.

He spun around just in time to see the other trooper raise his blaster...but he wouldn't get much farther than that. Luke fired and the trooper fell with a smoking hole in his armor. He spun back around to take care of the other trooper but, he was already on him, he knocked the gun away from Luke's hand and shoved him to the ground. He lay there on the ground wondering his next move when a thought came to him: The lightsaber he had almost forgotten it, he took the weapon from his belt and looked at it. His uncle would have been furious if he knew he had it, ironic that the weapon his uncle had feared would soon avenge his death, a trooper approached him and tried to lift him off the ground.

Luke spun as he was lifted he ignited the blade and sliced the trooper in two. Luke looked at the blue blade marveling at its power. He looked up at the last remaining trooper. His gun was raised ready to fire and he did Luke didn't even need to do anything he felt as if he wasn't in control anymore something guided his arms as he blocked every bolt. He rushed towards the officer blocking laser fire every step of the way. He sliced the gun in half and followed suit with the officer's head. The headless body fell to the ground and it was over

Silence, no more words no more questions ran through his mind just the deadly humming of the saber rang in his ears. Soon that was silenced as he dropped the sword and fell to his knees. The full realization of what he had done came to him the weight of his sin brought him to his knees and he wept.

EPILOGUE

Out beyond the sand berm two headstones had been raised."One said, "Owen" one said, "Beru". years before he had uncovered headstones on this very spot marked "Cliegg" and "Shmi" his uncle finally told him that his grandparents were buried here. Now the family was together again. He knelt in front of the stones and grabbed a handful of sand he let it slip through his fingers as he spoke "I wish I'd been here" he sighed and spoke again "I'm sorry I let you down, always staring at the horizon waiting for the day I could leave this place..." he bowed his head and fought back tears "Now...I would give anything to stay" he stood up and dropped the last of the sand on the ground "I promise I won't fail again" he searched for more words, but none came to him. He put his hand over his heart and walked away back to his landspeeder as he passed the sand berm he looked back he was standing on the same spot where he always had...this time the landscape was changed his destiny wasn't on the horizon...it was now. As he stared at the gravestones he knew Owen and Beru were standing right there with him.


End file.
